yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Lewis Brindley
Lewis Brindley, born on October 22, 1983, is a founding member of the Yogscast and plays the character Xephos in the popular Minecraft Series. Lewis attended the University of Manchester in the 2002-2006 period studying chemistry (Masters). His previous jobs include technology scientist, organic chemist, and freelance science journalist. His interests include computing, audio and video editing, and gaming. By his past jobs, it should be clear why he is often considered the more intelligent half of his gaming partnership with Simon Lane. He has a possible brother. Lewis mentioned his dad getting "Ralph" a bike as well as him for christmas. - 8th of december 2014 livestream "Lewis' Dad". Yogscast Website Summary Lewis founded The Yogscast in 2008, with the goal of sharing Simon’s gift for inane banter with the world via YouTube. Since then, the channel has grown to become the largest in the UK, and Lewis has remained the de facto leader of the team - acting to balance Simon’s boldness with reason and caution. Education and Career Lewis was educated at King Edward VI Grammar School in ChelmsfordYoung science writers pick-up awards (The Telegraph) and studied Chemistry at the University of Manchester from 2002 to 2006. In 2000, Lewis, then only 16 years of age, entered The Daily Telegraph/BASF Young Science Writer Awards with his article Breathe Slowly and Keep Asthma at Bay.Breathe slowly and keep asthma at bay (The Telegraph) In the article, Lewis reveals that he has had asthma his entire life, but his condition was improved by "ButeykoButeyko method (Wikipedia)", a Russian method that uses "breath-holding" and "reduced breathing techniques". Lewis won the "younger category" of the awards for his article on the alternative asthma treatment, and had a picture taken with Princess Anne. The Royal Society of Chemistry was the place of employment for Lewis Brindley while he worked there as a Freelance Science Writer/Journalist from August 2006 to September 2010. Brindley's experience included "writing news and features for the Royal Society of Chemistry's magazine Chemistry World, more than three hundred articles published," and "regular attendance at press briefings across the country and reporting back from conferences abroad, such as the EU Chemistry Congress held in September 2008 in Turin." Several of the articles that were written and published by Lewis in Chemistry World can be found on the website of the Royal Society of Chemistry.Site Search (Royal Society of Chemistry) The Yogscast Lewis and Simon's YouTube channel, BlueXephos, initially started out as a World of Warcraft "How-To" channel, in which they uploaded videos of their guild, Ye Olde Goone Squade, killing bosses, with commentary on how to beat said boss in the foreground. The first episode of The YoGPoD was released in on the 5th of February 2009 and was recorded during the snowy days of February which occurred that year, thus, the first episode was named "Snowcast." Trivia *If you prefer Lewis over Simon, you are called a Yognaut (as in "astronaut"), rather than a Yognaught (as in "nought" or zero) *Lewis is scared of anything with more legs than him *Lewis is allergic to cats *Lewis is also allergic to nuts, but not almonds *Lewis has a master's degree in chemistry *Lewis went to school with actor Joe Thomas *In SethBling's "Pile of Bodies" Minecraft map, his statue was included and his head was full of torches, which is a reference to Lewis' excessive torch use in Minecraft *Lewis had camped a lot as a child and completed the Duke of Edinburgh's Award gold level, as well as being in the Army Cadets *Lewis is 5' 7" *Lewis used to play the clarinet *Lewis voiced Thunder Flame, one of the two heads of a dragon in the Polaris series of Broken Quest *Lewis' Minecraft skin is based on William Riker from "Star Trek: The Next Generation" *Lewis had laser eye surgery *Lewis has stated that his favorite football team is Ipswich Town *Lewis, along with Simon, was a guest on episode 23 of The Shaft Podcast *Lewis' blood type is A, his grandmother's was O and his grandad's was AB Positive *Lewis once walked down Chelford High Street dressed as a Worm from the "Worms" series of video games for charity *Lewis has been electrocuted twice, once whilst trying to fix a lightbulb whilst he was living in a student house and another when he was trying to climb over an electric fence during The Duke of Edinburgh *Lewis' main World of Warcraft character, Xephos, is currently a level 80 draenei hunter, and his alternate character, Zephos is a level 80 human death knight. He also has two level 90 characters: Xukuva, a tauren paladin and Xephiel, a blood elf hunter *Lewis comes from Essex as stated in one of the original episodes of The YoGPoD *Lewis is currently dating Hannah Rutherford. *Lewis used to be called "Hat Boy" after he came to school wearing "The Hat", as its called by Lewis and Simon *Lewis is the son of Alan Brindley, who has appeared in one Yogscast video where he comments on footage of Lewis and Simon playing BorderlandsMy dad comments on Borderlands (YouTube) *Lewis also has a brother called RalphYoGPoD 26: Your Grandad Was A Bee? (Podcast Alley) *Lewis hates coffee *Lewis drinks this tea made in a pot Indian style when he's at the office and in the middle of recordings *Lewis drinks this tea at home in a big mug * During the Jingle Jam Livestreams session of Civilisation 5. Lewis was 'Lewis The Bold' and 'Lewis The Drunk' * Lewis has Stated on "Yogpod 43- Citizenship Test" that he does not mind cricket as it is generally nice weather when it's played. * Lewis hates mould in his glass. * Lewis was a planned baby. Quotes * "The thing is" * "You cheeky bugger" * "Fuckin' Hell" * "Oh bugger" * "Are you alright there, friend?" * "Let me just kill this pig" * "We're not retreating, we are advancing in a different direction!" * "For fucks' sake!" * "Um, holy shit, son" * "Mother of god" * "Don't worry 'bout it" * "I've got it, I've got it, I've got it, I've got it, I've got it, I've got it" * "Hang on, hang on, hang on, hang on, hang on, hang on, hang on" * "Look, it's fine" * "Um, does anyone have any pork?" * "Well, there you go." * "I shouldn't have done that; that's probably cheating" * "Oh yeah" * "Careful, friend!" * "That? Oh don't mind that" * "Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Aaaaaaaarrgh!" * "Oh God Simon, what is going on?" * "Oh God Simon, what are you doing?" * "Oh God Simon, where are you?" * "Oh God Simon, what have you done?" * "It's good isn't it?" * "Siimmooooon!" * "Duncan!" * "You're like a naughty school child!" * "Not much to motorboat there, to be honest" * "Oh goodness me!" * "My brain's lagging" * "Balls to this, I'm cheating" * "Crikey" * "Eiffel Tower!" * "Oh God, that cow's moo got cut off!" * "Man up Bitch!" * "Flippin' hells' bells, man" * "Hello?" * "I enjoy being able to feel Notch's lovely face against my buttocks" * "Hup, Hup, Hup, Hup, Hup" * "Tell Hannah that I love her" * "Balls to you!" * "You can't build the walls out of pork" * "How does trees work?" * "What, What Happened?" * "Stop buying letters!" * "Um....what the holy shit is this" * "Balls to it" * "Gently does it ... oh bollocks" * "Let's solve this the Yogscast way. Have you got any TNT?" * "Jesus Christ...On a bike!" * "Duncan, come here, how do I do this?" * "God, burning things is so satisfying isn't it?" * "Duncan you milk jug bastard!" * "These fucking games!" * "Cobblestone is the Hitler of stone" * "Does your right waggley stick do anything?" * "We're gonna keep cheating to a minimum" * "I'm not giving you Tech Support in the middle of a TF2 match!" * "Scoop it up with your FUCKING HANDS and JUST BRING IT BACK! Bring me back a few handfulls of oil and I'll SHOVE IT UP MY....ARSE AND THEN WE'LL GO TO SPACE. I don't fucking KNOW!" * "I don't cheat" * "NOICE!" * "I don't like cheaty stuff" * "Sips is putting a grenade in his underpants" * "I own Hatfilms!" * "Prententious bastards" * "Jesus, on a bike" & "Christ, on a bike" * "Hannah makes the best soup. Oh, I love her" * "Siiiimoooon" * "The dwarf wants to be upside down, and i'm fine with that." * "One day, Parv, while you’re taking a shit, you’re going to look up, and I’m going to be there, with a crossbow and I’m going to shoot you in the dick” * “The Chinese can go fuck themselves, the Spanish…they’re alright but they can still fuck themselves” * “Are you selling me a fucking trade route…you fucking asshole, fuck off!” (After Sjin trolled him on the Civ V stream) * "I'm not ready, I'm a pig!" * "Datlov remembers" * "Get the gin!" Links *YouTube *Twitter *Facebook *Twitch *Reddit *Subreddit *Google+ *Spreadshirt Gallery YOGSCASTLewis0.jpg|Lewis' "cock and balls" Yogscast avatar YOGSCASTLewis.png|Lewis' second Yogscast avatar xephos_newnose.jpg|Lewis' second Yogscast avatar, updated with a red background YOGSCASTLewis2.png|Lewis' third Yogscast avatar YOGSCASTLewis1.png|Lewis' fourth Yogscast avatar Lewis.jpg|The first picture of Lewis ever seen by Yognau(gh)ts Lewis/Xephos.png|Excited Lewis! Lewis gamescom2011.jpg|Lewis at Gamescom 2012 Lewis simon gamescom2011.jpg|Lewis with Simon on the plane en-route to Gamescom 2012 Simon-and-lewis.jpg Xephos.png|Lewis' Minecraft skin Lewis last converstaion with peva.png|Lewis's last conversation with Peva simon-and-lewis-2.png|Lewis and Simon after meeting Agent 47 streams_1.png|Lewis Brindley, an inspiration and role-model to children all around the globe - Christmas Livestreams 2012 Lewis1.png|Lewis during the Christmas Livestreams 2012 Christmas Livestreams.jpg|Simon and Lewis during the Livestream announcement videos 2012 LewisOwl.png|Lewis "hiding" Lewis Cartoon.jpg|Lewis as he appears in the Minecraft Christmas song. Blizzcon3.jpg|Lewis at Blizzcon with Hannah and Simon. Blizzcon1.jpg LewisBee.jpg|Lewis in his bumble bee costume 2012 Drawing of simon, lewis and hannah.jpg|A drawing of Lewis, Simon, and Hannah. Drawn by Ferazhin - 2014 Story of Mojang.jpg|Lewis and Simon in their interview for The Story of Mojang, a documentary about Minecraft's success. Lewis and Hannah.png For the wiki.jpg |Lewis rockin' a Nilesy t-shirt. Captfeure.PNG|Lewis, the Dungeon Master. Lewiss.jpg CThruLewis.png|Lewis, as he appears in "Big Girl." 08ae38c2d02c79f666a3aad1caca5ffb.png|Lewis in his early years. Lewis8.png LewisAnimated.png|Lewis as he appears in Israphel Animated. LewisAnimated2.png|Lewis as he appears in Yogscast Animated. Yogsquest 2 Lewis.png|Lewis as the GM in Yogsquest 2 lewispig.png|Lewis Ginley with his Pig Hat during the 2014 Christmas Jingle Jam livestreams Lewis and Pig Hat.png|Lewis Ginley with his Pig Hat after being defeated in Civ References Category:People Category:Table of Content Category:Yogscast Category:Goon Category:Staff Category:Lewis Brindley Category:Survival Games Teams Category:Polaris Category:Original Team